Chemistry in Technology
by indiefaggot
Summary: AH, A One shot about a teacher named Mr Cullen and a student Bella Swan who has an abusive background. Thanks for the reviews watch my profile for more stories like this just not in the twilight genre. Sorry x


**Chemistry in Technology**

**Chapter 1- Falling in love (literally)**

People always called me a boff in Technology. I was used to it.

"That's a Dove Tail joint." I answered. Mr Cullen our Tech teacher smiled.

"Very good, Bella." He praised. He was my favourite teacher. He was amazingly good looking but no one thought of him in that way. He was a fun teacher and was really funny in lessons. I returned the smile and started to copy the learning objetives and the date off of the board.

After class I found my two best mates, Jessica and Lauren, and we hurried outside. It was an amazing day. Blue sky, White fluffy clouds and a small breeze.

"So what have you guys been up to?" I asked casually laying back on the grass.

"Not much..." Jess said pulling some sunglasses out of her pocket.

"Me neither." Lauren replid slowly playing with the grass.

"I need to go to the computer suite!" Jess said suddenly.

"Me too!" Amy agreed.

"Well I'm gonna get home. Charlie will worry." I said quickly gathering my stuff. I wasn't in the mood for hanging about in a stuffy computer suite till like five o'clock.

"Okay," They said together. I started walking away towards the main block. I pulled out my ipod and put one of the headphones in my ear, Chris Brown played loudly in my ear.

I approached the stairs and took a cautious step up the first one, my hand gripped the rail. I ran quickly up the next few still trying to be careful. But I soon realised this was a bad idea. My foot hit the next step pushing me back. Throwing me off balance. My body lurched forward. The ground rushed up to to meet me. I hit the stair with a thud.

"Ow..." I whispered pulling myself up. My hand traced my cheek. It stung badly, I pulled my hand away quickly. My hand and fingers were blood red.

"Shoot." I cursed. I took my time climbing the remaining stairs. I eventually found the door and stepped inside.

"Ouch..." I mumbled again walking forward.

"Bella?" Mr Cullen called from behind. I spun around and saw him. He was locking his classroom door. "What happened?" He abandoned his keys and rushed over.

"I'm such a clutz..." I said with a grin even though it was still rather painful. "I fell on the stairs."

You better come in..." He ushered towards the classroom and started to unlock the door. Feeling like an idiot, I stepped inside.

"Take a seat." He said gesturing to a chair at the front of the class. I did as he said. He moved to the cupboard and gathered different things; tissues, plasters, and water before pulling up a chair oppposite me. He moved it closer to reach my face, he tilted it upward slightly. His touch felt like electricity.

"Does it hurt?" He asked. I nodded. He placed his other hand on the uncut side of my face. "Don't move." He looked into into my eyes for a second that seemed like 5 minutes, before removing his hand.

He made the tissue wet and atempted to clean the cut. It really stung but I didn't complain.

"So do you fall over a lot?" He laughed.

"Only when your around to catch me." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop stop them. He continued smiling and I relaxed again. He picked up a packet off of the floor. It read 'Ice Pack'.

"There." He smiled. Wow. My hand touched his. His eyes looked into mine. I looked into his. He removed the ice pack not breaking eye contact. Before we knew it our lips met in a strange kiss. It was long and passionate. He pulled away first

"Bella, we shouldn't." He whispered breathless and regretful. He started pacing infront of me. I stood up grabbing his arm. I was suprised at how confident I was.

"But we can." I said making eye contact with him. "And I want to. So do you." I expected him to push me away. But instead he grabbed my waist.

"If someone knew..." He paused. "I wouldn't just lose you."

"No one has to know." I said pulling his head down towards mine. He leaned down to me, and I was suprised to find his lips on mine again. He pushed me back until I hit the wall. I felt no pain but felt so much hands explored my curves. My hands were tangled in his hair. His body was pressed up against mine. We broke apart gasping for breath.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Wow." He agreed. We kissed again more softly this time. His tongue tasting my lips and exploring my mouth. When we broke apart this time we stared into eachothers eyes.

We soon said goodbye with one final kiss. And I went home smiling all the way.


End file.
